The present invention relates to graphical modeling, specifically the invention relates to volumetric simulation from a two dimensional input image.
Stereoscopic systems present a viewer with an image of an object such that the object appears to have depth. The wide variety of techniques to provide such images commonly involve presenting different views of the object to each eye to simulate such images. Traditional stereoscopic systems employ an apparatus that keeps the left and right eye images directed solely at the appropriate eye such as by employing helmets or shutter glasses.
Autostereoscopic displays do not require special viewing equipment. Such displays are attractive because they offer the closest approximation to how people view the xe2x80x9crealxe2x80x9d world around us, unencumbered by external viewing apparatus. Lenticular surfaces, used to simulate a 3-D image on a 2-D surface, are an example of autostereoscopic displays. The image presented on the lenticular surface typically includes at least one object and a background. Each object is associated with a relative spacing from the background, and in some cases, the other objects, so as to provide a view of the image as would appear to a moving observer of a 3-D scene. However, the present techniques for providing 3-D lenticular images are limited in that they only provide for convenient simulation of depth between objects and the background, and between the objects themselves. Moreover, the present techniques are not easily automated by, for example, a computer program. Furthermore, present techniques may only provide an adequate simulation of depth when the angle of view to the lenticular surface is changed. Accordingly, there is a need for a method for providing an image on a lenticular surface which simulates both intra-object volume and inter-object volume. There is a further need for a method of inter-object volume simulation which is adapted for automation.
Therefore, in accordance with the present invention, a series of frames are provided as part of a lenticular image. Each frame provides an animation state with certain relative displacement between objects of the image. Furthermore, each object of the image is subdivided into a plurality of layers in accordance with a mask series. The layers are displaced relative to one another in accordance relative orientation for various observation points, each corresponding to a frame in a frame sequence. Accordingly, the series of frames provides simulation of object volume by relative displacement of layers within the object. The series of frames also provides an animation sequence that includes various angle views of the object.
In one embodiment the invention provides a method for producing an input image for application from a two dimensional image onto an image surface adapted to present interlaced frames of the input image. The method receives an input image, which includes at least one object. The method receives layer definitions for a plurality of layers from at least one object of the input image. The method receives an indication of the total displacement for the object animation. The method then determines a relative displacement for each layer from the plurality of layers. The method generates a sequence of image frames by progressively offsetting said plurality of layers in accordance with relative layer displacement and a total animation displacement. Finally, the method interlaces the animated sequence of frames to a combined image to provide an input interlaced image for application to said image surface.